Tiga Puluh Hari: a sequel
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: "Kalo setelah sebulan kita pacaran terus kamu nggak nangis, besoknya otomatis kita pacaran lagi," kata Jeno pas nganterin Renjun pulang. "Pokoknya aku bakal pacarin kamu terus sampe kamu nangis pas aku putusin." /tag: NoRen, Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun, NCT Dream. sequel 'Sebulan'. bahasa...rada kasar. relatif sih.


[Tiga Puluh Hari]

Sequel Sebulan

Bahasa gak konsisten

.

.

Jeno dan Renjun pertama bertemu itu di tempat les. Les bahasa Inggris lebih tepatnya. Keduanya terbilang payah dalam bahasa tersebut walaupun bahasa Inggris sudah hampir digunakan untuk segala-galanya di dunia modern seperti sekarang, jadi ibu-ibu mereka mendaftarkan keduanya ke sebuah tempat kursus yang terkenal menghasilkan banyak murid berskor TOEFL tinggi.

Masalah hasilnya, biarkan Jeno, Renjun, dan ibu-ibunya yang tahu. Kita hanya akan melihat bagaimana keadaan kelasnya ketika istirahat makan –mereka mengambil kelas dari pukul 5 sampai 8. Sedikit menyiksa kalau tidak diselingi makan.

Jeno awalnya tidak begitu senang di sana, karena dia satu-satunya di kelas yang adalah murid dari sekolah berbeda. Dia merasa dikucilkan ketika mereka malah selalu membicarakan kejadian di sekolah. Tapi dia pikir lagi, dia tidak mau dipandang menyendiri juga, dan jadilah dia mencoba mendekat dan menimpali sesukanya. Ada yang membalas dengan santai, dan ada juga yang nyinyir padanya karena dipikirnya Jeno SKSD lah, jb-jb lah, pokoknya ada yang nggak selaw sama dia.

Tapi ada juga yang nggak terlalu menggubris omongannya. Nggak, kalau Jeno perhatikan lagi, bukan hanya omongannya saja yang dicuekin, tapi bahkan omongan teman-teman sekolahnya juga. Jeno pikir, orang ini kayaknya memang pada dasarnya jutek.

"Jeno daritadi liatin Renjun mulu," celetuk salah satu dari mereka. Jeno yang dipanggil namanya tidak gelagapan atau apa. Oh, ayolah. Itu hal biasa. Dan lagi memang Jeno sedang melihat orang itu menggambar. "Udah kenalan belom?"

Jeno menggeleng pada yang berceletuk, lalu bertanya pada orang yang sedang ia perhatikan. "Namamu Renjun?"

"Hm." Dia hanya sempat mengangkat kepala untuk mengangguk lalu kembali fokus menggambar. Jeno tidak begitu yakin itu gambar apa.

"Dia Huang Renjun. Dia selalu begitu kok. Pokoknya jangan ganggu kalau dia sedang menggambar!"

Jeno tidak terlalu menanggapi itu. Dia hanya ber-oh karena bingung juga harus membalas apa. Selain itu, dia juga sempat menyadari Renjun menghentikan goresan pensilnya.

Sejak saat itu, Jeno menyadari kalau anak bernama Renjun itu tidak lagi menggambar di kelas. Dia hanya duduk dan sesekali tertawa mendengar candaan teman-temannya. Dia hanya tertawa, tidak pernah berkomentar. Jeno merasa itu aneh, karena dia yang dari sekolah lain saja masih bisa mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata pada celotehan mereka-mereka di sana. Dari situ, Jeno menarik kesimpulan; Renjun kesulitan bergabung.

Jeno lumayan bersimpati, mengingat dia juga sebenarnya lebih memilih pulang saat itu juga ketika mulai dirasanya sangat susah untuk bergabung dengan mereka yang masih saja membahas kejadian di sekolah –mending kalo yang diomongin bener-bener kejadiannya doang, tapi mereka juga sampe ngomongin orang-orangnya. Jeno nggak suka ngomongin orang –ea.

Makanya, Jeno coba deketin Renjun. Dia ngerasa bisa berteman sama Renjun gara-gara… yah, senasib, mungkin. Dia awalnya ngajak bicara soal gambarnya. Nanya, 'itu gambar apa sih?'. Begitu. Terus Renjun jawab kalo itu Moomin, tokoh kartun kesukaannya. Jeno lega aja karena ternyata obrolannya jadi panjang, ngomongin soal Jeno sebenernya nggak terlalu suka nonton kartun, tapi dia ngerasa kartun yang digambar Renjun itu lucu banget.

Akhirnya mereka jadi deket. Jeno inget waktu itu Renjun senyumnya gampang buat diinget. Gigi gingsulnya juga sempet dijadiin ledekan temen-temen di kelas kursus, jadi Jeno juga jadi inget terus –dia juga sempet kesel sama mereka soal itu.

Tapi Jeno akui Renjun itu dulu nggak begitu menarik buat diliat. Senyumnya baru keliatan pas Jeno ngomongin Moomin. Ketawa? Jeno cuma inget ketawanya yang dipaksain buat nimpalin obrolan temen-temennya. Pokoknya, Jeno nggak terlalu inget Renjun itu cocok buat dibilang cantik atau manis atau yang sejenisnya.

Nah, makanya, Jeno kaget banget pas mereka ketemu lagi di tempat kursusnya Jaemin, pas Jeno iseng ngikutin Mark yang jemput pacarnya. Jeno pangling. Secara, Renjun beda banget! Dari dulu emang badannya kurus, tapi kurus kerempeng. Sekarang, kurusnya tuh kurus yang…ramping. Kurus yang bagus! Kulitnya juga putih mulus. Bibirnya ranum. Matanya cantik. Iya, menurut Jeno, Renjun yang sekarang itu cantik, manis. Cocok buat dijadiin target mainannya dia yang baru, setelah Wendy.

Mainan apa sih? Itu lho, pacarin cewek. Setelah sebulan, putusin. Abis itu, puas-puasin deh denger mereka nangis.

Suara tangis cewek-cewek yang dia pacarin itu tuh bener-bener kayak surga dunia buat Jeno yang kelewat sadar diri soal betapa ganteng dirinya. Dia berasa jadi raja dadakan gara-gara mereka yang minta dimaafin kalau ada salah sampai Jeno minta putus. Motivasi awalnya dia pacaran sih awalnya cuma karena kakak kelasnya, Yuta, bilang kalo pacaran tuh asik; hape jadi rame gara-gara pacar nyariin. Tapi Yuta nggak pernah tau kalau Jeno justru lebih suka bagian putusnya.

Sebenernya, Jeno nggak pernah bener-bener suka sama semua mantan-mantannya itu. Kan dia emang cuma mau denger mereka nangis. Asalkan mereka suka Jeno, ya mereka bisa jadi mainan Jeno.

Harusnya begitu. Tapi Jeno sebenernya bingung soal Renjun. Renjun suka sama dia nggak sih?

Oke, Renjun nerima ajakan pacarannya Jeno, tapi dia nggak pernah yang kayak antusias gitu lho tiap sama Jeno. Padahal Jeno udah berasa yang baiiik banget ke Renjun. Ngajak makan lah, ngajak nyari boneka Moomin lah, mayungin pas keujanan di taman bermain lah… wah, pokoknya Jeno baru pertama kali itu bener-bener berasa macarin anak orang. Jeno sampe yakin banget pasti Renjun ini nangisnya pasti bakal yang kenceng banget nggak karuan.

Tapi apalah. Setelah sebulan jalan sama Renjun, itu anak sama sekali nggak nangis pas diputusin Jeno. Malah Jeno kayak nggak dianggap sama sekali. Renjun cuma bilang makasih gara-gara Jeno nganterin dia pulang.

Jeno masih sempet ngira Renjun itu lagi sok kuat, tapi ternyata setelah berhari-hari pun Renjun nggak pernah keliatan murung atau sejenisnya, begitu kalo kata Jaemin yang les barengan sama dia. Jaemin juga sampe nggak ngeh kalo mereka putus.

Jeno ngerasa dia udah nggak bisa lagi digituin, dan jadilah dia datengin Renjun ke sekolahnya. Setelah sedikit cekcok, Renjun akhirnya pulang dianter Jeno naik mobil. Mereka juga dadah-dadah dulu sebelum Renjun masuk ke rumah. Iya, mereka pacaran lagi, tapi ada perjanjian.

Renjun udah dikasih tau soal permainan Jeno. Jeno sempat dikata gila oleh Renjun, tapi Jeno nggak ambil pusing. Dia tau dia sedikit sinting soal itu.

"Kalo setelah sebulan kita pacaran terus kamu nggak nangis, besoknya otomatis kita pacaran lagi," kata Jeno pas nganterin Renjun pulang. "Pokoknya aku bakal pacarin kamu terus sampe kamu nangis pas aku putusin."

Uh, sepihak. Renjun biasanya nggak suka sama hal yang disepakatin sepihak kayak begitu, tapi kali ini dia mau ngikut aja. Dia cuma bahas sekenanya.

Mark, pas diceritain sama Jeno soal hubungannya yang baru itu langsung merapalkan semua sumpah serapah yang dia tau. Dia tau sih Jeno waktu itu nyamperin Renjun ke sekolahnya, tapi dia kira itu gara-gara Jeno akhirnya tobat dan mau ngaku aja kalo dia suka sama Renjun. Dia antara kaget nggak kaget pas Jeno bilang dia pacaran lagi sama Renjun, tapi dia bener-bener pengen jorokin dia ke WC sekolah pas denger soal _deal_ -nya mereka.

"Dasar nggak tau diri lu, Jen!" gitu kata Mark. Jeno kaget pas Mark ngomong gitu ke dia, soalnya emang baru akhir-akhir ini dia tau kalo hyung-nya ini ternyata sama sekali nggak halus kalo ngomong –halus kalo sama pacarnya doang.

"Selaw bos. Dianya juga mau-mau aja kok. Serius, aku nggak maksa."

Mark udah nahan diri biar nggak nempelengin kepala Jeno. Kenapa sih ini orang bejatnya nggak abis-abis.

Jeno pernah nanya sih kenapa Mark kayak ngelarang banget Jeno deketin Renjun, padahal Mark biasanya cuma komentar doang tiap Jeno dapet pacar baru. Katanya, gara-gara Renjun itu temen deket Jaemin. Kalo Renjun beneran nangis, Jaemin juga bakal nangis.

Jadinya Jeno minta maaf dari sekarang aja, soalnya dia yakin banget Renjun pasti bakal nangis kali ini. Dia udah punya banyak rencana buat bikin Renjun luluh.

"Pokoknya suara dia nangis bakal aku rekam buat dijadiin mp3."

Nggak kerasa sebulan udah lewat. Sekarang, Jeno lagi di mobil sama Renjun. Di pangkuannya Renjun, ada sebuket bunga yang dikasih Jeno pas mereka jalan tadi siang. Jeno udah bisa senyum penuh kemenangan pas ngeliat betapa senangnya Renjun pas terima bunga.

"Kamu tau nggak, bunga itu artinya apa?" kata Jeno pas mobilnya udah berenti pas di depan rumah Renjun. Renjun menggeleng. "Artinya, 'keinginan yang akhirnya dikabulkan'."

"Hmm~ emang keinginan apa yang dikabulkan?" Renjun memegangi salah satu kelopak bunganya.

"Keinginanku buat denger kamu nangis hari ini –kita putus."

"Ohh, kirain buat denger aku ketawa gara-gara caramu minta putus itu aneh banget. Udah ya, aku mau masuk." Dan Renjun pun keluar dari mobil sambil membawa buketnya. Dia langsung berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya tanpa melambaikan tangan pada yang sekarang terbengong-bengong di mobil.

Hm. Udah?

"SIALAN." Jeno menggebrak setir mobilnya dan itu membuat klaksonnya bunyi. Renjun sempat berbalik untuk bilang padanya kalau itu berisik, tapi Jeno nggak peduli.

Dia tau kalo caranya ini tuh emang aneh banget. Dia udah yakin ini emang pasti nggak berhasil, tapi temen barunya, Haechan, bilang kalo diputusin kayak begitu pasti bikin kaget soalnya kayak abis dinaikin, eh langsung dijatohin. Beda sama Mark yang pengen Jeno cepet berenti aja sama permainannya ini, Haechan malah ngedukung aja gara-gara kocak.

"Salah banget gua pake percaya sama dia –ah, elah." Jeno melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela mobil. Dia ngeliatin jendela kamar Renjun yang gordennya udah dibuka gara-gara si empunya kamar udah pulang. "Renjun!"

Yang dipanggil menampakkan mukanya dari jendela. "Apa?"

"Besok kita pacaran lagi!"

"Iya!"

Terus Jeno pergi. Renjun juga langsung balik nyari baju, siap-siap mandi. Mereka nggak nyadar kalo ada ibu-ibu lewat terus dia kebingungan. Dia bahkan rasanya nggak inget pernah nonton drama kayak gitu di TV.

Besoknya, tepat seperti kesepakatan mereka; mereka balik pacaran. Jeno bangun terus liat ada LINE dari Renjun, pake stiker 'selamat pagi' dan ada lope-lopenya. Jeno juga bales pake stiker kiss –sumpah alay.

Di sekolah, Mark nanya ke Jeno. "Kemaren udah tepat sebulan kan? Gimana?"

"Gagal, hyung. Dia nggak nangis. Gara-gara usulannya Haechan nih ah. Ngeselin."

Mark nggak ngerti, terus Jeno jelasin soal temen barunya itu yang ketemu di game online, terus taunya mereka tinggalnya deketan. Mereka ketemuan terus pas topiknya lagi ngomongin soal pacar, Jeno jadi kelepasan ngomong soal permainannya itu.

"Katanya dia, gua minta putusnya sambil ngasih bunga aja biar Renjun berasa dijatohinnya tuh banget-banget. Tapi apaan? Malah diketawain gua elah."

Mark senyum miring. Dia lagi mikir kenapa Jeno bisa percaya aja sama orang yang kayaknya nggak punya pengalaman suka sama orang kayak si Haechan ini.

"Terus? Sekarang jadinya udah pacaran lagi?"

"Iya. Kan dia belom nangis," katanya dia sambil berkacak pinggang. "Liat aja hyung. Bulan depan, dia bakal gua bikin nangis keras banget sampe Jaemin juga ikutan nangis gara-gara dicurhatin."

"Oh." Mark ngangkat tangannya yang dikepalin. "Coba kalo berani." Terus Jeno langsung minta maaf. Dia suka lupa kalo hyung-nya ini bisa ganas kalo udah bawa-bawa nama pacarnya. Belakang lututnya udah berkali-kali jadi korban tendangan Mark.

Jeno kira itu bakal jadi terakhir buat mereka ngomongin soal Renjun, tapi ternyata sebulan setelah itu pun Jeno belum mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan. Renjun tidak juga menangis waktu Jeno minta putus. Jeno bahkan udah nyari-nyari di internet soal berbagai macam pengalaman diputusin yang paling kejam buat ditiru, tapi belom juga dia berhasil bikin Renjun nangis. Oh, dia juga sampe konsultasi lho sama orang yang mengaku pakar hubungan di internet!

"Gimana caranya minta putus yang jahat banget sampe bikin nangis?"

"Tampar."

Ah, nggak guna. Jeno bukan minta nasihat kayak gitu. Itu mah nangis gara-gara sakit fisik, bukan sakit hati. Dia nggak mau nangis yang kayak begitu. Abis itu dia langsung ngasih rate 1 bintang buat si pakar hubungan KW yang namanya Johnny itu.

Besoknya, mereka pacaran lagi. Setelah sebulan, putusin. Gagal, pacaran lagi. Siklusnya seperti itu terus. Jeno awalnya geram juga, tapi lama-lama dia jadi kebiasa. Kayak memang kodratnya adalah setiap ganti bulan, dia bakal ngajak Renjun jalan terus putus, terus besoknya yang kayak nggak ada apa-apa. Dia pikir, ah ya udahlah. Pasti nanti dia nangis kok.

Sekarang, mereka di bulan keempat. Jeno ngajak Renjun jalan ke mall yang lagi ada pameran apaan nggak ngerti, tapi gara-gara teman sekelasnya banyak yang bilang acaranya bagus, jadi Jeno ngajak ke sana. Renjun juga ternyata senang-senang saja karena dia juga belum pernah ke mall itu. Mereka di sana sampai malam karena mengejar bagian penutupan.

Di jalan pulang, Jeno sudah mempersiapkan kalimat ajakan putusnya yang baru dalam hati. Kali ini, dia pikirin sendiri kata-katanya gara-gara udah nggak mau percaya lagi sama usulan Haechan –si Haechan nggak berenti-berenti nge-whatsapp cuma biar usulannya dipake lagi.

"Jeno," panggil Renjun yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Jeno. Jeno hanya menyahut karena dia sedang menyetir. "Kita putus ya."

Jeno hampir nginjak rem pas denger itu. "Putus?"

Renjun ngangguk.

Setelah berbulan-bulan mereka bikin perjanjian itu, baru kali ini Renjun ikutan jadi pihak yang minta putus. Jeno jadi teringat kata-kata Renjun waktu itu soal dia juga menantang Jeno untuk tidak menangis kalau ternyata Renjun yang minta putus duluan. Jeno menahan senyum. Akhirnya Renjun juga ikut permainan dia. "Oh, yaudah."

Renjun tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia hanya mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

Besoknya, Jeno bangun tidur dan langsung mengecek hapenya. Dia bangun kesiangan gara-gara menonton TV dulu sebelum tidur, jadi dia sudah mengira Renjun sudah mengomelinya di LINE karena tidak cepat membalas chatnya.

Tapi sepertinya Renjun juga kesiangan, karena Jeno tidak melihat ada chat baru atau apapun di hapenya. "Tumben. Dia kemarin nggak langsung tidur begitu sampai rumah?" dia kepikiran buat nelpon, tapi ah nggak ah makasih. Jeno mau balik main game dulu terus rusuhin Haechan di sana.

Dia biasanya nggak seantusias itu sama game, tapi setelah nggak sengaja kenalan sama Haechan, jadi asik aja gitu. Apalagi si Haechan banyak ngasih tau cara main curang biar menang gampang.

Haechan sempet nanya juga hasil dari putusnya kemarin gimana –Haechan juga jadi hapal sama jadwal putus-nyambungnya Jeno sama Renjun.

"Kemarin dia yang minta putus."

"Demi apa? Tumben."

Jeno senyum aja. Dia setuju. Dari kemarin Renjun terus-terusan bersikap 'tumben' padanya. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Terus sekarang pacaran lagi kan?" Haechan nanya. Dia sebenarnya ngerasa itu sesuatu yang nggak perlu ditanya lagi, tapi yaudahlah. Dia nanya juga akhirnya.

Jeno diem dulu. Iya nggak ya? Kayaknya sih iya. Nggak, harusnya iya. "Iya, pacaran lagi kok."

Haechan ketawa aja. Dia bener-bener mikir dia nggak bakal nemu lagi orang yang pacarannya kayak Jeno lagi di mana-mana.

Lumayan lama dia main sama Haechan, sampai sekarang ternyata udah jam 3. Dia main dari jam 9. Lama itu relatif sih, tapi itu waktu yang cukup lama buat Jeno, apalagi waktu dia liat lagi hapenya masih belum ada apa-apa lagi dari Renjun. Udah selama itu dan Renjun belum ngomong lagi sama dia?

"Masa dia masih tidur?" dia bingung sampai akhirnya mutusin nelpon aja. Penasaran. Pas telponnya diangkat, Jeno tanpa sadar bangun dari posisinya –tadi dia duduk di kursi, mikir-mikir nelpon nggak ya, nelpon nggak ya.

" _Jeno? Kenapa?"_ suara Renjun dari seberang telpon.

"Nggak. Kamu ke mana aja? Kok nggak ngasih kabar?" Jeno antara percaya nggak percaya dia ngomong kayak gini.

" _Buat apa ngasih kabar?"_

Jeno mengernyitkan kening pas Renjun malah balik nanya. "Ya… biasanya kan kamu nge-LINE aku dari pagi. Nggak juga sih."

" _Kan kita udah putus. Buat apa?"_

Hm? Jeno nggak ngerti. Putus? Kapan?

Oh, iya. Kemarin.

"Kan putusnya kemarin. Hari ini kita pacaran lagi."

Jeno bisa denger Renjun menghela napas di sana. Nggak sopan, batinnya.

" _Nggak ah. Lupain aja_ deal _kita waktu itu. Kututup ya."_

Dan sambungannya diputuskan. Jeno mematung. Dia gagal mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia butuh paling tidak 5 menit untuk mengerti kalau Renjun baru saja memutuskan dua hal; sambungan telponnya tadi dan hubungannya dengan Jeno.

Jeno membelalakkan mata seraya melihat ke pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya. "Dia serius kemarin?!"

Jeno merasa harus memberitahukan itu ke siapapun yang dia tau, jadi dia buru-buru nyari kontaknya Mark. Pas diangkat, Mark nggak sempet ngomong 'ya?' atau apapun gara-gara Jeno bahkan udah mulai ngomong dari sebelum Mark ngangkat telponnya.

"GUA DIPUTUSIN RENJUN!"

Gimana Mark nggak bingung tau-tau ditelpon sama Jeno buat begitu doang. "Yaudah. Kan lu balikan lagi hari ini." Mark rada nggak nyadar kalo baru kali ini Renjun yang minta putus.

"NGGAK, HYUNG. SERIUS. DIA MINTA PUTUS BENERAN."

Mark rada nggak percaya awalnya, tapi pas Jeno ceritain yang lebih detil soal omongannya sama Renjun tadi di telpon, Mark juga jadi kaget. "Lah? Bosen juga dia akhirnya?"

"Banyak gaya itu anak! Kesel gua, hyung."

Mark pengen aja bilang 'nggak ngaca' tapi kasian. Jadilah dia cuma bilang kalau dia lagi bareng Jaemin dan orangtuanya, jadi dia mau mutusin telponnya –nggak mau calon mertua tau koleksi kata hinaannya. Dia tau dia pasti bakal ngomong kasar kalau telponan sama Jeno, apalagi pas Jeno-nya sendiri kayak minta dikatain, contohnya sekarang.

Jeno merasa dikhianatin pas telponnya lagi-lagi diputusin sepihak. Dia bisa nelpon Haechan sih, tapi baru beberapa jam tadi dia bilang ke Haechan kalau hari ini dia pacaran lagi sama Renjun. Masa sekarang dia nelpon dia buat bilang kalau ternyata dia beneran diputusin?

Jeno mutusin dalem hati kalau mungkin Renjun lagi jual mahal aja sama dia. Paling 2-3 hari Renjun bakal ngechat dia lagi.

Tapi Jeno udah langsung mati gaya setelah dua minggu. Renjun belum nge-LINE dia apa-apaan lagi! Seminggu kemarin, dia mikir Renjun emang lagi nggak buka LINE aja makanya dia nggak ngechat. Tapi apaan. Jeno bahkan sekarang udah nggak inget berapa kali Renjun ganti DP LINE-nya dari seminggu lalu.

Iya men. Dia ngestalk Renjun.

Baru kali ini dia ngestalk orang –biasanya dia yang distalk sih. Tapi dia berasa jangan-jangan dia sebenernya stalker pro dari lahir gara-gara sekali nyari tahu, dia langsung dapet nama yang bisa dibilang berpotensi sebagai alasan dari minta putusnya Renjun.

"Yukhei? Nama apaan tuh?" katanya sambil ngeklik username LINE itu yang terus-terusan muncul di post-nya Renjun. Jeno langsung tercengang pas ngeliat fotonya. Itu cowok yang waktu itu Jeno liat pegang-pegang Renjun di sekolah!

Jeno nggak ngerti. Jadi Renjun minta putus gara-gara dia sekarang sama cowok yang namanya Yukhei ini? Yang bener aja!

"Kocak gua liatnya," kata Mark setelah Jeno jelasin soal Yukhei. "lu sekarang jadi yang ngejar-ngejar orang. Biasanya kan lu yang dikejar." Jeno lagi-lagi ngikutin Mark jemput Jaemin. Dia sempet nanya 'lu kan udah nggak ada urusan jemput-jemput', tapi Jeno bodo amat. Dia ada perlu sama Mark kok. "Udah cinta mati ya lu sama Renjun? Ya, gua akuin emang Renjun manis –apalagi kalau dia berdiri sebelah Jaemin. Tapi gua tetap jadi lebih merhatiin Jaemin sih jadinya kalau dia sebelahan sama Jaemin."

Jeno mutar mata. Dia capek dengar Mark bangga-banggain pacarnya. Dan lagi, dia? Cinta mati? Haha. Lucu. "Nggak ya, hyung. Gua kasih tau nih." Jeno menepuk pundak Mark. "Dia, udah melanggar kesepakatan. Harusnya kan cuma gua doang yang mutusin dia. Putus-putusannya nggak boleh dari pihak dia."

Bohong. Jeno bohong. Nggak pernah ada kesepakatan kayak begitu. Tapi Mark nggak ngeh.

"Terserah lu dah, capek gua." Dia nyingkirin tangan Jeno dari pundaknya.

Tak lama, belnya berbunyi dan disusul anak-anak yang keluar dari gedung. Mark dan Jeno memperhatikan satu persatu anak yang keluar sampai mereka lihat ada Jaemin dan Renjun. Jaemin terlihat sempat menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri –mencari Mark.

Mark mengangkat tangan dan melambaikan tangan. Mereka memang tidak menunggu di tempat yang biasanya karena sedang ada sesuatu di sana –entah apa, pokoknya dilarang sama tukang parkirnya.

Jaemin, seperti biasa, langsung berlari kecil ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya.

Sama kayak Mark yang langsung fokus sama Jaemin yang sekarang lagi laporan singkat tentang pelajarannya tadi, Jeno juga langsung fokus sama orang yang tadi keluar bareng Jaemin. Merasa diperhatikan, Renjun membalas dengan senyum. "Lho? Ada Jeno!" katanya dengan senyum girang.

Jeno juga tersenyum. "Wah, kok ada Renjun di sini?" cengengesan.

Mark yang denger langsung nyinyir. "Emang dia les di sini goblok." Tapi dia langsung nutup mulutnya, lupa ada Jaemin di sana. Tapi Jaemin ketawa-ketawa aja. Oh, dia belum tau kalau Jeno sama Renjun udah putus. Lalu akhirnya mereka pulang –Mark bareng Jaemin, sedangkan Jeno dan Renjun masing-masing.

Sumpah, Jeno ngapain sih kalo ujung-ujungnya ternyata nggak nganter Renjun.

Ngestalk Renjun itu sekarang jadi ritual Jeno sebelum tidur. Mana dia suka kelupaan nge-charge, lagi. Jadi dia suka ketiduran sambil megang hape, jadi bangun-bangun, hapenya mati.

Tadi malem, dia ngestalk lagi. Tapi dia nyesel kenapa dia tadi malem nggak ketiduran aja biar pagi-pagi hapenya mati aja gitu. Iya, tadi malem dia inget buat nge-charge, jadi sekarang hapenya nyala. Fully charged. Tapi jadinya sekarang dia jadi bisa nerima telpon dari Mark yang… tumben sekali kalau menurut Jeno. Mark nelpon Jeno, wow!

Tapi Mark langsung yang kayak stress banget dari suaranya. Jeno bingung.

"Kenapa sih hyung? Aneh banget." Jeno nggak bisa nyembunyiin.

"Gua… Cuma mau nanya aja. Lu serius bakal nggak apa-apa kalau misalnya waktu itu Renjun beneran nangis pas lu putusin?"

"Emang itu kan tujuan gua hyung pacaran sama dia."

Jeno mendengar suara ringisan dari Mark. "Bukan… maksud gua… duh, gimana ya. Gua kemaren banget nih, iseng nanya ke Jaemin," katanya. Dia sengaja ngasih jeda. "…'kalau misalnya aku minta putus gimana?'… terus anjir lah dia langsung diem."

"Hyung ngomong gitu? Terus terus?"

"Ya itu, diem. Diemnya tuh yang bener-bener diem. Nggak nangis, tapi aish gua nggak tega banget liatnya." Mark terus menjelaskan lebih lanjut soal Jaemin yang kemarin itu lagi mengaduk teh, lalu tiba-tiba semua gerakannya terhenti ketika Mark bertanya demikian padanya. Dia hanya menatap Mark. Senyumnya juga langsung hilang. Kalau misalnya Jaemin awalnya sedang berdiri, Mark yakin pasti Jaemin langsung jatuh terduduk saat itu juga. "Kalau kemarin itu dia beneran nangis, gua gatau harus ngapain. Berasa jahat banget."

Jeno nggak ngerti lagi sebenarnya maksud Mark cerita kayak gini ke Jeno tuh apa. Soalnya dia malah ngerasa senang kalau ngeliat cewek-cewek nangis pas Jeno minta putus.

"Lu mah emang orang gila. Lu kan juga sebenernya nggak suka sama cewek-cewek itu, makanya nggak ada pengaruhnya sama lu mau mereka nangis kek, pingsan kek."

"Lah, jadi maksud hyung gua suka gitu sama Renjun?" Jeno mengernyitkan alis. Dia bingung kenapa Mark ini bener-bener niat banget buat bikin dia itu berasa suka sama Renjun.

"Nggak usah ngeles buset. Emang lu akhirnya sekarang sampe bisa dapet nama Yukhei itu berdasarkan apa kalau bukan gara-gara lu suka sama Renjun, jadinya lu ngestalk?"

Sampai telpon itu ditutup pun, Jeno masih merasa yakin dia sebenarnya tidak merasakan apa-apa pada Renjun. Iya, dia nggak suka Renjun. Dia yakin begitu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berasa nggak suka banget ngeliat Renjun lagi-lagi barengan sama Yukhei di tengah kota?

Jeno baru aja balik dari suatu tempat karena perintah ibunya –nganter titipan. Nah, di jalan pulang, dia ngeliat Renjun dan Yukhei yang asik ngobrol. Ngeliat itu, Jeno bawaannya pengen nyerempet atau paling nggak tuh mengklakson biar mereka bubar.

Baru aja Jeno mau ngeklakson, dia liat Renjun pergi menjauh, masuk ke salah satu toko, sementara Yukhei tetap di luar. Jeno lantas berhentiin mobilnya pas banget di sebelahnya Yukhei. Yukhei sempet mikir kok orang yang bawa mobil songong banget, berhenti di sebelahnya dia kayak gitu, tapi Yukhei akhirnya ngerti pas Jeno buka jendela mobilnya.

"Ada kacang, nggak?" kata Jeno, sambil make kacamata hitamnya, entah untuk apa.

"Hah?" Yukhei nggak ngerti.

"Jual cangcimen kan?"

"Najis. Eh, gua tau lu Lee Jeno kan?"

Jeno menyeringai. "Yaiyalah lu tau. Siapa sih yang nggak tau gua. Cowok yang tadi lu main gandeng aja tau gua."

Siapa pula yang gandeng, batin Yukhei. Dia nggak gandeng sumpah. "Gua tau lu seumuran Renjun kan? Gua teriak-teriak panggil polisi ya biar lu kena tilang mampus. Masih bocah udah banyak gaya bawa mobil."

"Gua kasih tau ya, cowok yang tadi sama lu tuh seneng banget kalo gua ajak naik mobil. Emang lu? Jalan kaki? Ojek payung bisa kali –mending ojek payung, dia masih mayungin. Lu?"

Hm. Yukhei udah gerah ngomong sama orang aneh kayak yang satu ini. Dia narik napas dalem-dalem. "POLISIIII!"

"Eh, najis!" Dia nggak nyangka Yukhei beneran bakal teriak, dan akhirnya dia kabur setelah banyak yang nengok ke arah Yukhei, bingung kenapa Yukhei teriak-teriak.

Nggak lama setelah Jeno pergi, Renjun keluar dari toko dan langsung nyamperin Yukhei. "Kenapa kamu manggil-manggil polisi?"

"Itu, tadi yang bawa mobil nggak pake baju." Asal jawab. Dia nggak peduli lagi.

Terus Renjun bingung soalnya dia tau itu mobil Jeno. Jeno nyetir nggak pake baju? Pikir Renjun.

Jeno kesel banget sumpah sama si Yukhei-Yukhei itu. Jeno bahkan nggak peduli orang itu sebenernya seumuran Mark, pokoknya dia kesel. Gara-gara dia, sekarang Jeno bosennya kebangetan. Hapenya nggak rame lagi sekarang. Dia kesepian… mungkin.

Dia pengen chat Mark, tapi Mark-nya lagi sama Jaemin. Sebenernya nggak apa-apa sih. Jeno nggak peduli kalau misalnya dia ganggu acara kencan hyung-nya itu, cuman ya… Mark sekarang tau cara biar bikin Jeno nggak ganggu dia lagi pas lagi jalan sama Jaemin; tiap Jeno ngirim satu chat, Mark bakal bales pake 3 selfie-nya bareng Jaemin. Katanya biar Jeno makin berasa sendiri.

Jeno udah nggak ada niatan buat ngechat Mark setelah dia dapat kira-kira 15 foto kencan Mark dan Jaemin yang akan selalu senantiasa mengolok-oloknya. Dia juga nggak bakal ngechat Jaemin seiseng apapun, karena berdasarkan pengalaman, dia malah jadinya tanpa sadar chatting sama Mark gara-gara Mark tiba-tiba ngambil alih.

Kenapa Mark protektif banget sih ya, Jeno bingung.

Setelah lama Jeno merenungi kebosanannya, dia putuskan kalau memang Renjun adalah orang aneh yang tidak akan bisa dia taklukkan sampai kapanpun. Dia juga sempat memikirkan soal kenapa Renjun begitu mengusik pikirannya, dan dia pikir, itu karena Renjun adalah orang pertama yang tidak memenuhi perkiraannya. Ketika Jeno mengira Renjun akan tertawa, justru Renjun datar. Ketika Jeno mengira Renjun akan menangis, dia malah tersenyum. Seakan menarik Jeno untuk terus menebak-nebak reaksi Renjun setiap saat.

Jeno pikir, sudah saatnya Jeno mulai permainannya lagi dengan orang baru.

Tepat saat Jeno berpikir begitu, dia melewati seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya pirang panjang. Kakinya jenjang. Matanya bulat sempurna dan senyumnya juga nyaman dilihat. Tidak butuh lama untuk Jeno menetapkan gadis itu sebagai targetnya yang baru.

Dia ajak berkenalan gadis itu. Oh, namanya Lisa.

Jeno sempet lupa gimana caranya memikat hati cewek. Kayaknya kelamaan pacaran sama Renjun nih.

Dia cuma inget soal kedip-kedip, tapi dia waktu itu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri buat nggak akan lagi kedip-kedip saking jijiknya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Dia kedip-kedip lagi.

Lisa awalnya juga jijik, tapi lama-lama dia jadi ketawa juga. Ngerasa kedipannya Jeno lucu, kali. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa hari, Jeno sukses ngajak Lisa jadian.

Pacaran sama Lisa itu kalo kata Jeno, kayak waktu pacaran sama Wendy. Hape Jeno jadi rame, tapi itu gara-gara temen-temennya yang bajak. Temen-temennya lebih antusias daripada pacarnya sendiri. Jeno sempet kagum ngeliat eratnya persahabatan perempuan.

Bisa dibilang pacarannya kali ini lancar jaya. Jeno juga entah kenapa nggak ngerasa sudah melakukan hal berarti selama sebulan pacaran, tapi hubungannya bener-bener nggak ada masalah. Jeno nggak lagi pusing mikirin spot kencan yang bagus kayak kemaren-kemaren.

Setelah sebulan, Jeno mutusin Lisa. Jeno lagi-lagi kaget Lisa ternyata juga nggak nangis, tapi nggak sekaget itu juga sih. Lisa memang sudah kelihatan bukan tipe orang yang akan menangis kalau diputusin. Tapi yang Jeno pikirkan itu adalah kenapa dia nggak ngerasa sekecewa pas mendapati mantannya yang paling terakhir itu nggak nangis pas diputusin? Mantannya yang paling aneh itu?

Jeno cuma bisa menghela napas. Dia jadi mikir jangan-jangan emang dia udah nggak seganteng itu lagi sampai-sampai orang-orang udah nggak nangis lagi kalo dia putusin.

"Cari baru lagi aja lah."

Dengan motivasi itu, Jeno sekarang lagi asal jalan aja di pusat kota. Iya, dia pengennya nyari target baru, tapi dia malah ketemunya sama Renjun, mantannya yang aneh.

"Lama nggak ketemu," kata Renjun, sambil memamerkan gigi gingsulnya. "Tumben sendiri."

"…tumben?" Jeno buang muka. "Kan aku kalo bareng orang lain ya berarti bareng kamu doang."

Renjun ketawa pas denger Jeno masih mau pake bahasa aku-kamu waktu ngobrol sama dia –dia lebih suka begitu. Dia nggak begitu suka bicara pakai gua-lu sama siapapun.

Entah gimana caranya, sekarang jadinya Jeno dan Renjun malah jalan bareng. Mereka awalnya bicara sedikit, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi panjang. Renjun hanya bicara asal, dan Jeno bisa saja menimpali. Renjun juga, dia bisa membalasi apapun yang Jeno katakan –apapun.

Ah.

Jeno merasa ada yang dilegakan dalam hatinya tiap mendengar Renjun tertawa. Dia tidak pernah merasakan itu dengan mantan-mantannya yang lain. Kalau kata penyanyi lokal, mungkin Renjun itu mantan terindahnya.

Jeno mengibaskan pikirannya yang dirasanya ngelantur.

Pas mereka lagi asik ngobrol, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang isinya cewek-cewek berhenti tepat di samping Jeno –dejavu gitu kayak pas Jeno nyamperin Yukhei kemaren-kemaren.

Jendela mobilnya dibuka. Jeno ngenalin mereka sebagai… gengnya Lisa.

"Oh, kirain ke mana. Ternyata dia udah ada gandengan baru," kata yang nyetir. Jeno lupa namanya siapa. "Maho pula sekarang."

Yang duduk di kursi belakang ngeliatin Renjun. "Manis sih, tapi terus lu mikirnya boleh-boleh aja gitu buang Lisa gitu aja? Enak aja main mutusin pas monthversary."

"Kamu, kamu. Jangan mau bareng dia. Temen kita nggak salah apa-apaan tapi dibuang sama uler ini," kata yang duduk di kursi sebelah kursi kemudi. "Uler nggak tau diuntung."

Jeno yakin kalau misalnya mereka mau repot-repot turun dari mobil, pasti mereka bakal noyor kepala Jeno satu-satu –atau noyornya keroyokan malah. Dia tau Lisa itu gengnya yang rada berandal, tapi dia kira nggak bakal beda jauh sama gengnya Wendy –mereka cuma ngespam twitter Jeno dan udah.

Mereka akhirnya pergi setelah puas maki-maki Jeno di pinggir jalan. Mereka juga sempat buang sampah –ngelemparin Jeno tisu entah bekas apa.

"Hahhhh." Jeno ngusak rambut. Baru kali ini dia diginin sama temen-temen mantannya. Dia sampe lupa kalau Renjun masih di sana.

Renjun mendekat. "Kapok nggak?" tanyanya, sambil bantuin mungut tisu. "Kayaknya targetmu yang kemarin nangisnya keras banget ya sampai mereka marah kayak tadi?"

Jeno menggeleng. "Nggak. Boro-boro keras. Nangis aja nggak."

"Berarti sekarang lagi usaha ngejar dia lagi dong? Kan dia nggak nangis." Jeno menggeleng lagi. "Kenapa? Bukannya kamu ngejar aku juga gara-gara aku nggak nangis?"

"Terus kenapa kamu juga nggak ngejar aku? Aku kan juga nggak nangis pas kamu putusin kemaren-kemaren."

"Eh, jangan dibolak-balik deh." Renjun langsung nggak mau nanya lagi. Dia fokus ngumpulin sampah.

"Iya, iya," kata Jeno. Pengen ketawa aslinya. "Gimana ya. Aku nggak terlalu musingin soal itu, jujur aja." Dia juga menambahkan soal dia sebenarnya sedang mencari target baru.

"Hm. Move on-nya cepat ya. Ya sudah," kata Renjun. Dia menyerahkan semua sampah yang dia kumpulkan ke Jeno. "Semoga nanti pas kamu putus lagi, kamu bakal babak belur dikeroyok sama geng pacar barumu nanti."

Renjun melambaikan tangan pada Jeno. Dia sudah lumayan puas melihat Jeno dimaki-maki seperti itu, jadi dia mau pulang. Tapi kata-kata Jeno berikutnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kamu pacaran sama Yukhei?" tanya Jeno dengan suara yang tidak dikeraskan. Beda dengan kemarin-kemarin. Renjun tidak memperkirakan itu.

"Yukhei? Nggak," jawabnya. "Kayaknya dia suka aku, tapi nggak, kita nggak pacaran. Kenapa?"

Jeno diam sebentar. "…terus kenapa kamu minta putus?"

"Capek." Dia tersenyum, lalu akhirnya berbalik badan lagi dan kali ini, dia benar-benar pergi.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. duh capek saya ngetik 5k wkwk biasanya cuma 1.5k doang sih. Maunya sih selesaiin dulu aja, tapi mumpung ada wifiiii. Takutnya malah jadi nggak bisa update gara-gara udah gak ada wifi yha.

Dan ini judulnya bener-bener cuma biar kayak ada sangkut pautnya sama 'sebulan' yha haahahah jangan protes ya! Karena aku nggak mau pake judul bahasa inggris yha.

Oh iya. Aku nggak baca ulang ya wkwk males bat baca ulang 5k /yha

Gaya nulisku kayaknya udah beda dari pas nulis sebulan, jadi maaf ya huhu.


End file.
